Suatu hari di musim panas
by kiri.kumo
Summary: Suatu hari di musim panas, Arisato Minato memegang sebuah es krim, lalu? Apa? Junpei, Akihiko, dan Shinjiro dendam kepada Koromaru? Lalu apa yang Ken lakukan? *ya ampuuun, bikin summary pun saya ga bisa DX* My first P3 fic...Review plis


Suatu hari di musim panas

**Suatu hari di musim panas**

A/N: Maafkan saya yang tidak punya sense memberi judul ( )

Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 punya Atlus. Saya Cuma punya copy-an gamenya. Maap kalo rada OOC, maklum fic P3 pertama. Terus karena ini pake bahasa Indonesia, jadi harap dimaklumi kalo bahasanya ga formal soalnya pengarang ga terlalu sreg ama bahasa formal.

Summary: Suatu hari di musim panas, Arisato Minato memegang sebuah es krim, lalu? Apa? Junpei, Akihiko, dan Shinjiro dendam kepada Koromaru? Lalu apa yang Ken lakukan? ya ampuuun, bikin summary pun saya ga bisa DX

Warning: Pure – CRACK, shonen ai, rada geje

* * *

Suatu hari di musim panas (sumpah, ngapain juga diulang-ulang…) …

Hari itu cuaca benar-benar sangat panas. Arisato Minato, yang saat itu baru pulang dari hang out nya bersama Bebe (nonton film di Port Island theatre), mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. Tampaknya dia kegerahan (ya iyalah, secara musim panas geto looo).

Dia mulai berpikir, coba kalau ada sesuatu yang dingin… mungkin bisa sedikit mengurangi panas yang dia rasakan.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sesosok 'makhluk' yang sedang duduk di bangku taman, serta seorang wanita di sampingnya yang tampaknya memegang sebuah box besar.

Karena penasaran dan merasa kenal, Minato menghampiri mereka. Dan dia benar-benar kaget ketika dia akhirnya tahu bahwa dia memang benar-benar 'kenal' dengan mereka.

"Igor??"

Ya, sesosok 'makhluk' itu ternyata Igor, si penjaga Velvet Room. Didampingi dengan asistennya, Elizabeth. Yang membuat Minato surprise adalah, ga biasanya Igor keluar dari Velvet Room.

"Oh, hai nak. Cuaca cerah ya?"

Igor mulai basa-basi menyapa Minato. Pandangan Minato tertuju pada box besar yang berada di pangkuan Elizabeth. Dia penasaran... ngapain Elizabeth bawa-bawa box gede gitu?

A/N: Nah lhooo bahasanya udah mulai jelek... tau ah.

Elizabeth, menyadari kalau Minato penasaran, langsung membuka Box itu. Minato terperanjat.

"I…Itu…?"

Igor terkekeh. Dia tahu, inilah yang sedang dibutuhkan anak itu sekarang.

"Kamu mau? Boleh kok, ambil aja…"

Minato terdiam sebentar, berpikir. Setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat, dia memutuskan untuk mengambil 'sesuatu' yang ada di box itu.

_Ini dia yang aku inginkan_, pikirnya...

Igor dan Elizabeth berpandangan penuh arti.

Minato tampak bahagia. Sesekali dia mengemut es krim batangan yang ada di tangannya. Ya, itulah 'sesuatu' pemberian Igor. Es krim batangan (Cape deee, kirain apaan...).

Walau kelihatan sepele, tapi di saat panas begini, es krim memang paling enak.

Belum sempat Minato menikmati es krim itu sepenuhnya, tiba-tiba Junpei muncul di depannya.

Minato merasakan firasat buruk.

Junpei memandangi es di tangannya terus-terusan. _Jangan-jangan dia juga mau es? Tapi ini kan punyaku_, batin Minato…sedikit posesif terhadap es nya.

"Oi, Minato… 'Itu'. Kesiniin."

Junpei berujar pendek. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah es krim Minato saat mengatakan kata 'itu'.

Minato langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Nggak. Ini punya gw. Sori."

Tapi Junpei masih terus memandangi es itu dan tetap bersikeras,

"Pokoknya kesiniin."

"Nggak. Ini gw dapet gratisan kok. Tuh disana--hah??"

Ucapan Minato terhenti seketika. Tempat yang ditunjuknya, yang tadinya ada Igor n Elizabeth, sekarang udah ga ada siapa-siapa. Kemana mereka? Udah pergi? Kapan? Kok ga keliatan? Dateng ga dijemput pulang ga dianter tuh emang…

Junpei, sebenernya bukannya mau es atau gimana. Hell, dia bisa beli 5 es sekaligus kalo dia mau. Tapi ini beda. Dia Cuma mau es yang ada di tangan Minato.

Kenapa? Kan bekas...eeeew...

Justru karena itu!

_Ciuman ga langsung sama Minato, huehehehe_, Junpei berpikir dengan tampang mesum. Minato merinding. Insting, merasakan mara bahaya.

Karena itu, Junpei mati-matian memberi isyarat melalui pandangan matanya.

_Minato, gw mau es itu. Kasih sini. Itu es ada bekas liur lo, uhuehuehue...__ciuman ga langsung..._

Sialnya, yang ditangkep Minato malah beda arti. Minato malah men-translate nya begini :

_Minato, es krim. Sekarang. Gw ga punya duit, kalo ga makan es sekarang gw bisa gila. Liat nih gw udah mulai gila_

tampang mesum Junpei lah yang ngebuat Minato ngartiin begini XD

"Tapi, Junpei… Gw belom sempet nikmatin ini es…"

Minato mencoba membela diri (dan es nya). Tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang ngerebut es nya dari belakang.

Kaget, Minato berbalik. Ternyata Akihiko lah yang mengambil es nya.

"Akihiko-senpai..."

Akihiko tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia berhasil merebut es Minato. Dilihatnya tampang Junpei yang tampaknya kesal dan cemburu.

"Sori, anak-anak. Yang tua duluan, ya. Gw panas banget nih."

Padahal Akihiko baru selesai makan 2 es batangan tadi. Kayaknya emang Akihiko ngincer es itu dengan niat yang sama dengan Junpei.

Nah, sekarang yang tinggal dia lakukan adalah memasukkan es itu ke mulutnya, dan itadakimaaa--Aaaa?

Lagi-lagi ada tangan lain yang 'menjambret' es itu dari tangan Akihiko.

"Oi oi. Ngerampok es orang ya."

Akihiko bete. Cewe bete, cowo telat, engga dikasi lewat! Enggg... sekilas iklan…Author ditimpuk

"Shinji."

Shinji menggoyang-goyangkan es itu di depan wajah Akihiko sambil tersenyum licik.

"Sori, man. Tapi gw yang bakal dapetin 'ciuman ga langsung' bocah itu."

Dia ngomongnya bisik-bisik, tentu saja.

Aki langsung menarik kerah baju teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Lo jangan gitu dong! Lo cinta kan ama gw, kalo emang lo cinta ama gw, lo harus relain itu es buat gw! Gw desperate banget nih, iya deh ntar gw mau lagi jalan ama lo! Yang penting itu es kesiniin, ga??"

"Ha. Itu kan dulu kali. Cerita kapan tau. Sekarang gw lagi suka ama itu bocah, jadi gw ga butuh lo. Es ini HARUS buat gw!"

"Eeeeit, disini ga ada urusan sama pacar yang lagi berantem ama mantannya ya?! Senpai-tachi kan udah jadian, gw masih jomblo! Jadi itu Es kudunya buat GW!!"

Tiba-tiba Junpei udah nyempil aja di tengah-tengah senpai-senpai nya itu. Shinji dan Aki spontan menoleh ke arahnya dan menjawab berbarengan,

"KITA UDAH PUTUS TAU!! SOTOY BANGET SEH LU JADI KOUHAI!!"

Kuping Junpei pengang di-surround 2 arah begitu.

"Lagian gw ga sudi jalan ama berandal kaya gini! Style nya jelek! Kuno! Bapak-bapak! Ga keren! Mulutnya kaya tong sampah, kalo ngomong yang jelek-jelek mulu!"

Aki menuding dada Shinji dengan esmosi.

Ga terima dihina, Shinji menuding balik.

"Gw juga ogah jadian ama orang kaya gini! Mukanya aja yang baik, dalemnya sangar! Mikirnya boxing mulu! Lo bilang gw kuno? Ga stylish?? Ha! Plester di jidat itu udah ketinggalan jaman kaliiii... Emangnya lo kakaknya Sherina apa? Plester dimana-mana!!"

Oke, ini perkelahian antar pacar.

"Lo itu mainnya kasar!! Ga mau dibawah!! De-el-el De-es-te..."

"Ya gw kan seme, masa gw dibawah?? Mikir dung! De-es-be Es-be-ye..."

"Ketinggalan jaman lo! Sekarang kan jamannya emansisapi, uke juga bisa diatas! Ga gaul! Kaya gw dong, TOP!! Te-o-pe Pe-O-te..."

"Siapa juga tuh Eman?? Selingkuhan baru lo?? Ooo gitu ternyata ya?? Emang dasar ganjen lo Es-we-te Es-te-em-je..."

"Woooiii!! Udah balikkan aja dah, dasar suami-istri bleguuuuug!! Yang penting sekarang kasiin itu Es buat gweeeeeeeeeee…"

Minato bagaikan bergabung dengan pemandangan. Ga digubris sama sekali. Dia bingung. Kenapa pada ngerebutin es nya sih? Itu kan bekas…jijik banget…

Karena sibuk bertengkar satu sama lain, ga sengaja itu es yang ada di tangan Shinji kelempar. Ketiga laki-laki tadi langsung histeris.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!"

Haup.

Es itu langsung lenyap kedalam mulut Koromaru yang kebetulan lewat (Dan dari tadi nonton, karena menganggap pertengkaran mereka bertiga adalah tontonan asyik).

Sunyi.

Senyap.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! ES KRIM NYAAAAAA!!"

Mereka bertiga histeris lagi.

Shinji mengangkat Koromaru dan memandanginya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Heh, gw ga peduli lo anjing piaraan anak gw ato gimana. Tapi lo bener-bener bikin gw marah. Mau dibikin jadi Barbeque ya? Hmmm? Malam ini kita makan Barbeque daging anjing? Enak banget tuh kayanya."

Koromaru langsung swt. Dia tahu kalo dia lagi diancem dan nyawanya sedang dalam bahaya.

Aki, walaupun marah, tapi tetep ga tega anjing kesayangan anaknya diancem. Ntar kalo Ken nangis gimana cobaaaa??

"Jangan! Shinji, dudul!! Ntar kalo Ken nangis gimana? Tega lo ya ama anak sendiri??"

Junpei, yang kecewa berat, mau ga mau jadi bingung juga ngedenger kalimat senpai-senpai nya tadi.

"Uh? Halo? Ada yang ngomongin anak disini? Masa sih?? OMG, jadi senpai-tachi taraf pacarannya udah serem!! Ampe bisa bikin anak segede Ken??"

Meanwhile, saat Minato sedang bingung masih belom bisa mencerna segala keanehan di depan matanya...

"Minato-san? Kok bengong aja disini?"

Minato menoleh ke sebelahnya. Ada Ken. Sejak kapan? Hah, pasti Minato sejak tadi terlalu serius menonton sampai tidak menyadari ada Ken.

"Ng... Aku juga ga tau... Tadi aku lagi makan es, tau-tau Junpei minta... terus dateng Akihiko-senpai sama Shinjiro-senpai... mereka juga mau... terus rebutan. Tau-tau es nya dimakan Koromaru... Kenapa pada pengen es semua sih?"

Berhubung ngomong ama anak SD, Minato memakai bahasa sopan XD

Ken berpikir sejenak. Walaupun masih SD, tapi dia tergolong dewasa dan cerdas untuk anak seumurannya. Jadi dia bisa langsung menyimpulkan motif 'papa-Shinji' dan 'mama-Aki' dalam perebutan es itu.

Ken tersenyum licik sesaat. _Sepertinya ini akan menarik_, pikirnya.

"Emang rasa es nya apaan sih, Minato-san? Kok pada pengen gitu..."

"Aku juga ga tau... tadi baru sempet ngerasain bentar..."

"Minato-san, coba membungkuk ke arahku sebentar deh..."

Minato dengan polosnya menurut.

"Begini? Ken-kun? Ken-ku--,"

Kejadiannya terjadi begitu cepat. Hanya 2 detik.

Ken mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Minato dan menciumnya.

Ketiga orang yang sedang bertengkar tadi melihat peristiwa itu dengan jelas.

Ken melepaskan tangannya dan menjilat bibirnya.

"Sekarang aku tau es nya rasa apa. Rasa jeruk. Fresh ya."

Minato masih terpaku di posisinya yang tadi. Sementara Shinji dan Aki menampilkan ekspresi Horror.

"Ini--Ini gara-gara Lo!! Dia hentai begitu pasti gara-gara Lo!! Lo kan bapaknya, pasti hentainya itu dari lo!!"

"Enak aja!! Sifat sok innocent nya itu Lo banget!! Lo kan ibunya, lo ajarin apa itu anak??"

"Aaaaaaargh, gw terperangkap di tengah pertengkaran suami-istri!! Pokoknya intinya, kalian salah didik anak!! Period!!"

**TAMAT**

...aja deh...makin geje ini fic

**OMAKE**

Malam harinya di Dorm, lantai 1...

Ken sedang minum kopi nya seperti biasa, di temani oleh Shinji yang sedang menyibukkan diri --entah ngapain, makan kek, garuk-garuk pala kek, meni-pedi kek, yang penting sibuk-- di sampingnya.

Ken melirik ke arah Shinji.

"Pa."

Shinji masih sibuk entah dengan apapun kegiatannya.

"Papa."

Shinji mulai bersiul-siul, pura-pura tidak medengar panggilan Ken.

"...Shinjiro-san."

"Mmm?"

Akhirnya Shinji memberikan respon. Saat ini dia sedang tidak ingin main 'Rumah-rumahan' dengan anak itu. Mood nya masih kacau karena kejadian tadi siang.

"Kenapa tadi siang kamu bersikeras mengambil es punya Minato-san? Padahal sejauh yang aku tau kamu ga punya minat sama Minato-san."

Shinji tersentak. Dasar bocah reseh, mengungkit-ungkit masalah yang tadi lagi. Kelakuannya yang seperti ini entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang juga suka ikut campur.

"…Kamu tahu apa, dasar bocah. Sok tau kamu."

Ken mengernyitkan dahi mendengar 'counter-attack' Shinji. Bocah? Ckk ckk ckk… lelaki ini benar-benar menguji kesabaran Ken. Ken paling benci dibilang bocah.

"Gimana kalo aku bilang…sikapmu tadi siang ga wajar?"

"Ga wajar gimana? Ada juga elu tuh ga wajar...(nyium-nyium orang yang 7 tahun lebih tua. Wajar ga sih tuh?)"

Ken terkikik. Merasa pancingannya berhasil karena Shinji mulai tertarik.

"Yaaaa... Gimana kalo aku bilang, sebenernya kelakuan kamu tadi siang itu untuk nyegah Sanada-san 'ciuman ga langsung' sama Minato-san?"

"Maksud lu apaan sih? Ya emang tujuan gw itu biar nyegah dia kan? Lu ngomong muter-muter aja, to the point dong."

Shinji jadi mulai bingung. Ken tersenyum lebar melebihi lebar pintu masuk Dorm mereka aih, Lebay banget. Shinji merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak melihat anak sekecil itu tersenyum selicik itu. God, dia harus mulai ngelarang Ken nonton Sinetron. Mulai hari ini juga.

"Jadi, kamu bukan cemburu sama Sanada-san. Tapi sama Minato-san. Kamu ga mau Sanada-san ciuman sama Minato-san. Soalnyaaaaaa... Papa masih cinta sama mamaaa..."

PRAK!!

Shinji dan Ken menoleh ke arah pintu sekat yang memisahkan ruangan mereka dengan ruang tamu.

Tepat di pintu, Aki berdiri mematung dengan tangan di udara. Tampaknya tadinya dia memegang sesuatu.

Ken melihat ke samping kaki Akihiko. Ada ramen yang jatuh berantakkan. Eeew, jorok banget. _Mama nih, doyan banget ramen. Sekarang aku tau dari mana aku suka banget sama cup noodles itu didapat_, pikir Ken.

"Akihiko, nanti kotorannya beresin."

Sambil lalu kedengaran suara Mitsuru. Masih dengan suaranya yang dingin dan berwibawa. Ken mau ga mau merasa kasihan pada Akihiko, karena pasti dia disuruh ngebersihin kotoran bekas ramen tadi sendirian. _Poor mum…_

"Be--Bener yang tadi Ken bilang? Shinji?"

Akihiko mulai membuka suara. Shinji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Kayaknya tiba-tiba kepalanya ketombean kaya abis 3 minggu ga mandi. Ken mulai menyeruput kopi nya lagi. Tontonan menarik.

"Itu…A…Guh…B…Gw…B—Blah!! Gw…"

Shinji gagap seketika. Ken memanggil-manggil Koromaru untuk nonton bersama.

(Ken: Koromaru, sini sini… Tenang, kamu ga bakal jadi Barbeque kok…)

"Shinji... Lo cemburu sama Minato? Jadi...tadi itu lo bukannya mau..."

(Ken: Ohho, makin seru nih, ya kan Koromaru?)

(Koromaru: Arf! )

"Iy--Iya deh!! Iya deh, gw ngaku! Iya, gw cemburu sama bocah itu! Iya, gw bukannya mau nyium dia! Iya, gw masih cinta ama lo! Iya, gw mau balik lagi ama lo!!"

(Ken: Aaaaw!! Bravo Papa!!)

(Koromaru: Arf Arf...terjemahan harafiah : _yah, cepet bener ngakunya, Oom_)

"Shinji…"

"Aki."

Lalu mereka mulai mendekat satu sama lain. Ken dan Koromaru langsung mendekat dan membelalakkan mata mencoba untuk mendapatkan tontonan yang lebih bagus kualitas gambarnya lho??.

PLEK.

"E--? Kok gelap??"

Tiba-tiba saja Ken dan Koromaru tidak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali gelap. Saat Ken udah mulai parno kalo dia mengalami buta mendadak, sebuah suara berkata,

"Hayo, anak-anak belum pantes ngeliat itu. Tutup matanya, yaaaa…"

Ken tersentak. Itu suara Minato. Sejak kapan dia ada disana. Apa Ken terlalu serius nontonin 'Papa dan Mama' nya?

"Minato-san, lepasin dong...aku bukan anak kecil. Aku mau lihat…"

"Auuu!! Arf arf arf!! Grrr!! (Terjemahan : Lepasin mata gw, ga! Gw mau nonton! Lagi seru juga! Huh, bikin gw kesel aja!!)"

"Eeeeh, ini lagi, binatang mau tau ajaaaa… Kebanyakan nonton sinetron barengan ama tu bocah kali ya??"

Sekarang suara Junpei. Minato dan Junpei menyabotase tontonan mereka!! Argh, padahal lagi seru!

"Senpai, tolong lanjutkan kegiatan kalian di kamar... Disana kalian bisa mendapatkan Privacy..."

Suara Minato terdengar agak bergetar saat mengatakan itu. Mungkin dia malu. _Hehehe, polosnya uke ini..._, pikir Ken (Eh buseeet, udah ditutup matanya masih aja bisa mikir yang ngga-ngga anak ini!).

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai menaiki tangga. Ken kecewa. Papa dan Mama nya sudah naik ke atas dan akan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka diatas. Booo, ken kehilangan tontonan.

Sebelum naik ke atas, Shinji berbalik dan berkata,

"Ken, mulai sekarang kamu ga boleh nonton TV diatas jam 8."

"NOOOOOO!!"

Sinetron favorit Ken dan Koromaru ditayangkan di TV mulai jam 8 malam.

**Pret..tamat lagi**

Malah panjangan Omake nya ya? Xd

Ini fic Persona 3 pertama gw. Jadi tolong kasi tau gw tentang kesan2 kalian baca fic geje ini ya...

NO FLAME, PLZ


End file.
